Talk:Hero Battles
This was announced in the "Guild Wars Insider" email from plaync. --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:22, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Figured I'd stick the email up in quote for anyone who didn't get it. You all can pull it down later if you don't think that's appropriate ^^ --Tisiphone 14:00, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :Converted it to an external link to the announcement. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:36, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Nightfall I do not have Nightfall, and it seems to me you must have it to unlock this arena as wellas unlock heroes. Additional Requirements to access Hero Battles I have nightfall, I have been working through the storyline missions, and have 6 heroes now. I have completed the Zashiden quests. I still cannot access the Hero Battles. Obviously there is some sort of additional requirement that is not mentioned on this page, right? Does anyone know what it is?--Wormy 18:39, 29 October 2006 (CST) :Talk to a Priest of Balthazar in the Great Temple of Balthazar. VegJed 13:06, 29 October 2006 (CST) ::Okay, I talked to a Priest but he didnt have much to say. Heres a screenshot of it --Wormy 18:39, 29 October 2006 (CST) :::I,also,have this same problem.--71.236.97.221 04:43, 30 October 2006 (CST) ::::Talk to the priest with a PvP character. --Fyren 09:40, 30 October 2006 (CST) :::::Okay, but I dont have any PvP characters... I'm not big on PvP characters. I really just want to access the Hero Battles with my roleplaying characters. --Wormy 12:50, 30 October 2006 (CST) ::::::I dont have any problems. Hero battles work with Pvp characters, PvE lvl 20s and PvE lower lvls.--Coloneh RIP 17:59, 30 October 2006 (CST) :::::::I still havent tried creating a PvP character, but gah this is getting so annoying. I really don't want to have to play Hero Battles on my PvP character only anyways. I dont see why I cant access it from my PvE characters. :( --Wormy 19:20, 30 October 2006 (CST) :Okay everyone! I GOT IT WORKING! Like Fyren suggested, I created a PvP character and then talked to the priest. Once the hero battles were unlocked for my PvP character, they also unlocked for my PvE characters. This has caused me such problems I am almost tempted to add a note about the glitch on this article, in case other people have the same problem. I think I will just add a quick sentence. Thanks for all your help everyone! --Wormy 19:50, 30 October 2006 (CST) Why does the info box say "Core" when you have to have Nightfall to play Hero Battles? :It is in a core location, the battle isles. Guild halls are core locations but you couldnt go to alliance battles without factions.--Coloneh RIP 16:03, 2 November 2006 (CST) ::What? My proph + factions account can't get to it in any way, therefore it is nightfall (I see it has been changed) — Skuld 11:31, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::: Yeah I did that :) ErkDog 08:11, 22 November 2006 (CST) Rename This article should be renamed to "Hero Battles". :Hero Battles already exists. We'll have to merge the two, or maybe just delete this one, it is inferior. I moved the 'getting there' part to the other page, which was the only section of this page that was useful.--Wormy 01:56, 17 November 2006 (CST) :: Hero Battles doesn't exist either. And it is referred to as Battles in game. Should be renamed and thus is being. ErkDog 08:11, 22 November 2006 (CST) :::Someone must have removed the other page and set up a redirect :-) --Wormy 20:42, 22 November 2006 (CST) Here is my question Is it like the tutorial in Elona where you cannot fight, or do you fight alongside your heroes? The article should have a note clearing this up. /Roll =/ --Silk Weaker 09:56, 21 December 2006 (CST) :/roll what? --Ineluki 12:12, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::It's the new thing that's going on since they introduced the new title. People /roll 100, loser leaves. They usually back this up by bringing a holding (all-healer) build in. Fastest way to farm points, I guess. I can usually kill them to 20 before the timer is completely up, but lordy does it take time. ALSO: I tried to do a modie Jagged Bones build in here, and it appears nothing leaves exploitable corpses! I am shocked and appalled! -- 12.175.230.58 ---- Shame on all user who try to cheat a title rolling. Anet should disable rolling in hb soon or the title will be just a matter or random rolling. I waste tons of time writing "if you're not good enough leave, i'm not rolling im playing". :Indeed! It made me stop working for the title altogether just because no one will look at is as an accomplishment. --Catarn 01:03, 25 December 2006 (CST) ----